MPD international: France
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: France x reader with Child! Canada and Child! Seychelles. collection of one shots about France's different sides based on French events...


A/N: not as MPD as I wanted... But it's an idea. Perhaps I'll do this for other nations if I get reviews *nudge nudge*... Pretty please review, merci.

Warnings: kissing, nostalgia, metaphoric references to war...

Pairings: France x reader with Child! Canada and Child! Seychelles

Summary: a collections of one shots about France's different sides based on French events...

~sick! France~

"France hit economic troubles today-"

"Cherie, *cough* *cough*"

You looked away from the television at the sound of coughing and went to your front door. You opened it to see your neighbour, Francis Bonnefoy, looking like a mess. His eyes were watering and his coughing sounded raspy. You ushered him inside and made him sit on the couch. He did so thankfully then pulled a tissue from his pocket.

You were getting used to this and it became routine if nothing else. Your neighbour now lived alone after his children grew up. Sometimes they visited him, sometimes he had girlfriends, but not that many anymore. It seemed like he was getting overall sick more frequent. And as he had no one else to crawl to, he started your morning by making you take care of him. He paid his debt off well though. Sometimes baking, once or twice he pretended to be your boyfriend for parties and such. He was excellent at acting the part until you learned what a flirt he was. And he was truly good at it, you'll admit to that.

But his sick form seemed to be the cutest.

You sat down on the couch beside him after collecting some things. You slipped a spoon of cough syrup through his mouth and he gagged at the bitter taste. You helped him tie his hair back and laid him down to sleep. You put some blankets over him and passed a cup of tea.

"Francis, I have work today, so stay here."

The Frenchman gave a small nod and closed his eyes. You softly patted his head and left him alone.

~Normal/ nice? France~

When you came back home it was to the smell of freshly baked bread. You looked to see Francis in the kitchen, pulling out a tray of pastries from the oven and putting another in.

"Feeling better?"

"Zanks to you. Vill you 'elp me?"

You slipped off your heels and then walked over to him. You picked up some batter and mixed it as he dipped a finger in it to taste it.

"More sugar,"

The Frenchman poured some in without measuring, as if he had done it a hundred times before. He dipped a finger in it but this time held it by your mouth. He gave a charming smile and you slowly licked his finger. The sweet batter's flavour stained on your tongue and Francis slowly slipped his entire finger into your mouth. You cleaned the batter off of it and then moved your head away.

You hummed slowly as you mixed the batter, eventually Francis joined in. Soon you had turned on the radio and Francis put his hands on your hips as he swayed you back and forth.

"And a quick newsflash. Globally, France has regained its footing and is-"

Francis flipped off the radio and you gave him an odd glance. He smiled and then softly cupped your chin.

"It's best to 'ave surprises, non?"

Before you could question him, Francis brought your lips to his. You melted in his kiss before tasting the sweet granules of sugar left on him from taste testing various batters. You placed your fingers in his hair and felt his hands rub against your hips.

When the oven beeped to show it was done, Francis still didn't move until the smell of burnt bread made you crinkle your nose.

~lazy! France~

"Hmm, Francis,"

You slipped your phone out of a pocket and looked at the news report for the day. Strikes in France...

"Oui...?"

The Frenchman tiredly pulled you closer and wrapped a leg around you. You glance up at him and then shook your head with a sly smile.

"You're too old to be sleeping with everybody, you know."

"What?! I am not old."

You gave a small laugh as Francis turned you around to have somebody to show his glare to. He straddled you and you gave a small smile, finding a tender spot in his demeanour. You wondered how far you could push it.

"Well, we didn't make love. Only kissed and fell asleep together..."

"You didn't vant to. I vill if you vant to zough."

You felt Francis kiss down your collarbone and you hugged him closer.

"Francis, how old are you?"

The Frenchman said nothing for a few moments as if thinking.

"What year is it?"

You gave a playful laugh and decided he wouldn't tell you then.

"Vell, I'm older zan any other lover you've 'ad. Promise."

You didn't respond and buried your head into his warm chest, breathing in the scent of fresh baked bread and roses. Francis kisses the top of your head and then put a blanket over you two. You fell asleep against the Frenchman as he smiled down on you, him unwilling to move that day.

~pained! France~

"Agh,"

You glanced up at Francis and saw him rubbing his head. He looked under the weather as you sat up next to him. You kissed his forehead but he didn't react.

"Ugh, mon dieu, it hurts."

You got up and quickly came back with some painkillers. Francis took them without looking at the label and then groaned in pain. You rubbed his shoulders and felt him curl up against you. He placed his head on your shoulder and you softly soothed him. He winced and dug his fingernails into your arms, hissing through his lips at no one particular. You ran a hand up and down his back, and he soon just shook against you. You held him close and stroked his back some more.

When he soothed down and fell asleep in your lap hours later, you felt too worried about him to read more than the first line of the newspaper nearby.

"Bad storm planned to hit France."

~fatherly! France~

"Ma petite~"

You glanced outside in the nearby park to see Francis holding a young child up to the sky. He smiled and the child giggled, reaching out to the Frenchman. Soon they played a game of football (or soccer), and the ball flew at you. Francis stopped in front of you as the child went to pick it up. He gave a sheepish laugh and you smiled and bent down to the child's height.

"And who are you?"

"Seychelles-"

"She's from Seychelles. Allez, I 'ave to talk to mon cherie pour un petite temps."

The child nodded and ran off, her small feet patting against the grass. Francis looked at you then softly smiled.

"I- ugh- she's-"

"She's adorable. Francis, is she yours?"

"Vell, not exactly, but yes..."

"You're an amazing person."

You silenced Francis's stuttering with a kiss and he smiled back at you.

"Not upset?"

"Why would I be?"

The Frenchman said nothing and led you to a park bench. As he went to find his daughter you heard some others speak as they walked past you.

"So the French government helped one of their past colonies. I wonder which one it was..."

The voice faded as they moved away. You didn't think about it as the small girl leapt into your arms. Francis sat next to you, wrapping his arms around you. Anybody who walked by decided you three were a small yet happy family.

~Upset! France~

You slipped your arms around Francis but he shook you away. He took a wavering step forward then paused, gripping his heart as if some pain had overtaken him.

"Francis, are you alright?"

"Just leave me alone."

The Frenchman quickly left the room, closing the door quite harshly. You heard a thudding and then a scared Seychelles tossing in your bed. You shushed her then went after Francis.

You found him looking through a box almost desperately before you knocked on the door to let him know you were there. Francis wiped his eyes and them dumped the box upside down. You watched him find a picture of a violet eyed, blond boy, and he clutched it to his chest. He then let his body collapse on the floor with a low moan.

"Vhy you, Matthieu?"

You didn't know what had gotten into him but you cradled his head into your lap. He meanwhile picked up another photo and tore it into pieces.

"I 'ate 'im, I 'ate 'im."

Francis kept repeating it like a mantra before he looked up at you. His eyes were watering and he murmured a sorry underneath your concerned stare. He then collected the photos and made sure his was next to Matthew's. He stared at them for a few moments before tears started to truly fall from his eyes, his fists balling up and his body shaking.

"Vhy did I let 'im get 'urt?"

The next day the news was in a storm about a French and Canadian troops losing a battle that night.

~Nostalgic!France~

"Zere used to be roses all around 'ere, maple trees 'ere, and fleurs-de-lys along 'ere."

Francis looked out his window deep in memory, his eyes slightly misted over.

"It sounds lovely..."

You glanced over at Francis as he slowly brushed a hand through Seychelle's hair.

"Remember zose flowers which Arthur gave you, ma petite fille?"

Seychelles gave a nod and you left the two of them alone in remembrance.

You came back about half an hour later, finding them sitting and drinking something as they looked blank on thought. You placed your new found treasure on the table.

"Why don't we regrow the garden? I'll help."

Francis looked up at you with a raised eyebrow before noticing the young rose bush on the table. As he chuckled and beckoned Seychelles to help, you passed a calendar. June 16th. The anniversary of D-day.


End file.
